Free
by GummyBear96
Summary: Lucy's a runaway. We all know that. But why? What lead to those choices, why did she leave? Where did she go, how did she join Fairy Tail? How many hardships did she face before she was finally free? AU, rated HIGH T. Like, very sexual references, and swearing. (mostly in later chapters though) Eventual NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this isn't exactly my first rodeo, just this is my first published account. I don't really know what I'm doing with this story, so sorry if the story line kind of wanders. I didn't really know where to start this, so just bear with me, kay? Thanks. The plot has changed so many times in my head that all I really know for sure is that I want a certain scene that keeps playing out in my mind.**

**All rights to Mashima-San.**

**-Elizabeth**

* * *

_B__EEP BEEP BEEP._ I slammed my hand down atop my alarm clock as I got out of bed. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, and saying I looked like death wouldn't be an exaggeration. I had bags under my eyes, smeared mascara, my hair was a mess, and I wasn't wearing much more than my underwear. I sighed, grabbed some clothes from my drawers, grabbed my phone, and locked myself in my bathroom.

I plugged my phone into my old stereo system, and jammed out as I showered and got dressed. Once I was done, I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and my backpack and walked out of my empty house, locking the door as I went. I brushed my blonde hair out of my eyes as I walked towards the bus stop, humming to myself. I was used to being alone, my life was so empty since mother died. I never liked it here, in the Heartfilia Mansion. Just as I was about to reach the bus stop, I stopped. What's the use? it's not like I was learning anything in school, other than how much I hated it. I was smart. It's not like I had any friends. At that moment, I turned around, and I walked home.

Once I reached the door, I unlocked it. I heard the phone ring, the caller ID said it was from my school. I picked up the phone, and answered in my best 'housekeeper' voice.

"Hello, Heartfilia residence, how may I help you?"

"Yes, we're calling to inform you that Lucy Heartfilia isn't in class today."

"Oh," I said, sounding surprised. "I'm sorry I forgot to call, she's sick."

"Okay, thanks for the clarification. Have a nice day." The other line disconnected and I smiled a bit. I was a bit of a good girl, I was never really that wild. But, standing in that empty room, I realized how empty my life was.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw some waffle batter in the pantry. I grabbed it, mixed in some water, cooking oil, and a few eggs, and made some waffles. As I was eating, I saw a newspaper on the table in front of me. I picked it up and looked at the cover.

'Jude Heartfilia, Local Tycoon, Grieves Over Death of Wife'

The waffle in my mouth dropped to the floor. That lying bastard. First off, Mom died five years ago! Why's he trying to bring her back, for pity? To show that he's 'soft'? He never cared for her, he didn't cry when she died. I did, all of the people who knew her did. But he just stared at her lifeless body, emotionless. And that is all he is, he's like a robot. I don't see how my mother, someone so alive, even her death couldn't truly take her away from me, saw something in him. The only logical answer was that it was an arranged marriage. But I know that wasn't true.

I went to my room, fuming with rage. He's trying to get sympathy, from something that is already done with. She's lived, and now she is gone, it's that simple. And yeah, I miss her, but there isn't much I can do about it. So I move on. I have moved on with my life, and he's apparently just getting the memo. She's dead, and she isn't coming back.

I try to calm down, and eventually I do, but I know that when my father eventually comes home, I'm going to have a talk with him. I go over to my bed, pull out my laptop, and watch Netflix for about 6 hours. After that, my eyes begin to droop. I never turned on the lights in my room, so now it's quite dark. I might as well just...and then I fell asleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of foot steps. They are coming from the hall, and I look at the clock. 9 pm, it reads. I get out of bed, and tread softly down the stairs into the kitchen. There my father seems to just be getting home. I walk up to him, trying very hard not to slap him, and greet him. I sit down at the table, and wait for him to join me. _  
_

"Dad, I saw the newspaper."

"Yes, and?"

"And I want you to know that using Mom's death for sympathy of the public is really degrading of you, and to her."

"Oh Lucy," He starts. "You wouldn't understand, you're only fourteen!" I stare at him, open-mouthed.

"Only _fourteen_?" I say, quietly. "Dad, my birthday was two months ago."

"No it wasn't."

"Dad, I know my own goddamn birthday. I'd think you'd be able to remember the birthday of your only child. But hey, you're such a dick, it's not like it matters. I guess it's not like you gave me a present, or wished me a happy birthday. That's all it really is with you. You never remember anything anymore, because work is SO much more important than your family."

"Lucy! How dare you speak to me that way? Of course I care about you!"

"Like hell you do!" And with that, I stormed out of the kitchen, and ran straight for my room. I had a decision that was now blatantly obvious, one that I can't believe I hadn't realized before. Just like at school, where there was no point in me going, there was no point in me living here anymore. So, I was going to run away. It's not like I'm going to be missed.

And so, I shoved shirts and jeans and a spare jacket into the most portable suitcase I could find. I went over to my piggy bank and threw it at the window. The bank cracked, and in it was about five hundred dollars. If I wanted to be able to find a new home, I was gonna need more than that. By now, a couple hours had passed since my fight with my father, and I could hear him snoring from across the hall. I padded over to his room, and opened the door very quietly. I walked over to where he had emptied his pockets, and grabbed his wallet. I grabbed all the bills in there, then placed the wallet back where it had been, and padded back to my room. I counted what I had grabbed, about $1500, added to my money made about two grand. This was promising.

I was almost done packing. I grabbed three books, shoved them in the suitcase, and grabbed my favorite blanket off my bed. I draped it around my shoulders, and off I went. I was just past the garage when I realized that this would go a lot faster if I drove. And so, I did. I took Daddy's favorite car, just to spite him. I drove until well past sunrise. I drove in a straight line, because I didn't really know where I wanted to go. I just drove, until the car was completely out of gas. I then purposefully drove off the road and into a little pond, lodging the front tires in muck.

* * *

I walked until I reached the next town, and I realized I was in the middle of nowhere. The sign read, 'Welcome to Fortune! Population: 193'. I walked into the town, and realized that I had no idea where I was. I saw what looked like a gas station and walked over, wheeling my suitcase behind me. I pushed open the door to the store part, and a bell jingled overhead.

I walked around, glancing hungrily at the bags of chips and pretzels and things. I picked up about three family sized bags of chips and a bunch of bananas. To even it out, I grabbed a gallon of water as well. It was _hot_ outside. I walked up to the bored cashier, and she just looked at me as she rang up the items.

"Your total is $15.99, will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash," I responded. I grabbed a twenty out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Is there somewhere I could stay the night in this town? An inn or something?"

"Yeah, go along the road until you reach the diner, the owner rents out the apartment above."

"Thanks." And with that, I was off.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry that the first chapter was so short. I'll make the rest longer I swear. **

**Any typos, please let me know.**

**Reviews make my day.**

**Constructive criticism welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah. Usually, for stories I aim for 2500-3000 words, last time was only about 1500, so think of it as like, a prologue. Sorry bout that. I've sorta mapped out where I want the story to go, so hopefully it doesn't stray too far, but whatever. Some parts I could write three chapters on, and others only half a chapter. But whatever. As of the time I am writing this, I have 48 views! Yay! Like 30 were visitors though. But yeah. Enjoy the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was getting kinda lazy.**

**~Elizabeth**

**Also, as P.S., I know that apartments at the Dakota (in NYC) actually cost around 3-14 million dollars to buy, but for the sake of the plot, I changed it.**

* * *

It's been a year since I arrived in Fortune. The people are nice, and they don't ask questions. They've been a blessing in disguise. When I ran, I wanted to find somewhere that I could be myself, where I could feel as if someone loved me. I'm not quite there, but at least the people here acknowledge my existence. That's more than my father ever did.

The diner with te rentable room was also looking for waitresses, so I applied. The money I had would only get me so far, and waitressing wasn't really that hard. The owner, Eric, is a great guy. Even though I'm only sixteen now, he pays me like I'm eighteen, and treats me like an equal. Another perk of the job is that I can eat free at the diner whenever I want. I'm actually enjoying life, as opposed to barely registering the passing of days.

But some days here in Fortune are so _boring. _I mean, you can only do so much in a town in the middle of no where.

As I deliver orders to tables, I can smell the coffee and maple syrup. I towards a rowdy table of truckers and smile as I place eight glasses of Coca Cola on the table. They're from out of town, driving through to deliver some stuff to a superstore some fifty miles down the road. As I walk back towards the kitchen, one of them reaches over and pinches my butt. I blush and hurry off. I'm a little used to it, these skirts are pretty skimpy. But still, it's not like it'll be easy to get used to being groped.

After I deliver the orders on my notepad to the kitchen, I head towards the bathroom. As I wash my hands, I look at myself in the mirror. Before I left, I rarely wore makeup. Now, I wear a lot to make myself seem older. I'm technically not allowed to work for another two years, but when I first arrived in town, the diner owners took pity on me. I showed up at the diner inquiring about the room above. I also happened to notice a _Help Wanted_ sign on the window. I know I had a lot of cash, but I'd like to save it for when I was really at rock bottom. Even though I was only fifteen at the time, the manager accepted my cash and said that he didn't care how old I was as long as I didn't smoke in the restaurant and made sure to show up on time. So here I am, exactly one year later, making eight bucks an hour, not including tips.

I'm definitely not getting paid like a doctor, but it's not like I need to pay for that much. My rent is $700 a month, so it's not like I'm just getting by.

I finish in the bathroom, then walk back out into the main dining area. I see the manager, and I walk over to him. I work half-shifts on weekends, and I was hoping to spend a little time to myself. I've been writing a memoir about being a runaway, and I haven't worked on the latest chapter in about a week. As I approach him, I hear a TV from somewhere in the diner.

_"It's been nearly a year since Lucy Heartfelia, daughter of billionaire, Jude Heartfelia, has gone missing. There is still a $500,000 reward to anyone that can find her."_ I turned, just in time to see the TV show my school picture from last year. My face hasn't changed much in the last year, and I grow nervous. Suddenly, one of the truckers turns his head to me. His eyes light up with recognition. He turns back to the TV, then back to where I was standing, but by then I was already sprinting towards the staircase up to my apartment. I know that it was crazy, being able to stay in one place for an entire year without someone recognizing me. I look around in a panic. I don't really have that much that I want to take with me. I've gotten taller since last year, and my breasts have gotten bigger, so half of my clothes don't fit. I somehow manage to shove my clothes all into the suitcase I grabbed when I left my house. I have only a few possessions that I actually want to bring with me, a couple photographs and my book. I grab everything, then run down the stairs. By now, the lunch rush has passed and there's only about 10 people in the restaurant. I go up to the manager, and hand him my uniform.

"I'm going to be leaving, the room above is now vacant," I say, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I uh, have to go. Something has come up... My uh, sister just... had a baby! Yeah, it's really cute and all. She wants me to come and uh, watch it or something." The manager looked at me.

"You're that runaway aren't you." _Shit. _

"Pffft, what? _No__, _what are you talkin' about?"

"It's okay, when I was in high school I ran away from home too. I'd suggest going to the city!"

"New York?"

"Indeed. It was a pleasure employing you, Ms. Lucy Heartfelia."

"Yeah, uh, thanks. I should probably go now." And with that, I ran out the door. I think that that is one of the single most awkward conversations in my entire life.

* * *

I climbed down the stairs of the Greyhound Bus that had taken me from Fortune to where I stand now. One of the shittiest-looking hotels I have ever seen. As soon as I had retrieved my suitcase from the bus, I hailed a cab. "Excuse me," I asked the driver. "But can you take me to..." I looked down at my little map of NYC. "Can you take me to the Dakota?" The driver looked at me.

"You have relatives there or something?"

"No, I'm buying an apartment. The building was pretty, so I chose that one."

"The apartments there are like, a lot, you don't look like you'd have that much money. Are you even old enough to buy your own apartment?"

"Just drive!"

When we got there, I hopped out of the taxi and paid the man. I greeted the doorman, and walked up to the man at the front desk. "I hear you have a couple rooms for sale?"

"Just 3," He said. "What size are you looking for?"

"One or two bedroom."

"We have a two bedroom apartment for $15,000. Do you have that kind of money?" I looked at him. I sighed.

"No, I don't. I have ten thousand dollars." The man looked saddened.

"I... I think maybe you should talk to the owner, he likes to give pretty girls discounts." I looked at the man, and I cringed. I knew those discounts probably included prostitution, but I _really_ wanted to live here, and I don't even know why. But was I really going to bang some random guy and most likely get some form of STD because of it?

"Okay, I guess I can talk to him..." The man lead me to a small room off the the corner of the lobby. I walked up a flight of stairs, and opened a door to which I found a man sitting behind a computer, smoking a cigarette. I winced at the smell of smoke, but walked into the room.

"Um, excuse me? Mister? I was inquiring about a room here, and I only have about two thirds of what I need to pay for a two-bedroom apartment. I was wondering if there was a way I could pay you like, half of the fifteen grand now, and pay the next half in a couple months?" The an looked at me, then sighed.

"You aren't even eighteen yet, are you," he said. "You look like a runaway."

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, wincing a little bit.

"It is. But if you have ten thousand dollars like you said, then that's pretty impressive. You... you remind me of my daughter. So what about you give me five thousand now, and in three months you give me another five thousand, and we can call it even?" I looked at the man, this wonderful man, who smiled like someone truly kind. I get that I was being a bit naive, but when a man offers you a wonderful deal, you can't really turn him down.

"That sounds great." And suddenly, I owned an apartment at the Dakota.

* * *

The next morning, I decided that I needed to spend a day and just relax. It was suspiciously warm for April, so I decided that since I was about a block or two away from Central Park, I might as well take a walk. As I walk, I see plenty of coffee shops. I stop by one to buy a water bottle, and happen to see a public library. Instinctively, I step inside. My shoes tap lightly on the smooth marble floor. I look around at the rows and rows of books, and think about all the knowledge stored here. I wonder, how long would it take to read every single book here?

I wander through row after row, until I stop around the science section. I had seen a book, about light and illusions. I remember, before my mom died, we used to talk about how magicians only seemed magical because they were good at creating illusions that would distract you. I thought they were geniuses, my mother just laughed and said it was a little dishonest of them. I slid the book off the shelf, and opened it up.

_Light isn't just what enables you to see. It isn't just the rays of the sun, or something that magically comes out of a lightbulb. And it isn't just white, yellow, or blue. Light is an entire spectrum, a rainbow. Your eyes can see things because of light. But your eyes can also think they're seeing something else, when you use light and a slight of hand to create illusions. Using the skills described in this book, you may have people believing that you're a little more than human._

I closed the book, and took it with me to the front of the library. I checked out, and noticed a sign by the counter. It read: _Help Wanted. No experience needed. $10 per hour. _I noticed a little bell on the counter, and I tapped it. A petite woman, seemingly in her late twenties, popped out from a back room.

"May I help you?"

"I'm inquiring about the job opening."

"Oh, okay. It's 8 hours per day, not including a 1 hour lunch break, and you get sundays off. Be here at nine in the morning and you can leave by six. or you can do eight to five, or ten to seven, I don't really care as long as you're here for nine hours total."

"Wow. Sounds great, when do I start?"

"How about Monday? I'm Caroline, by the way."

"I'm Lucy, pleasure meeting you. I'll see you on Monday!" And with that. I walked out the library doors, book in hand.

I walked back towards the park. I found a nice, mossy area beneath a tree, and sat down beneath it to enjoy my book. I was probably sitting there for at least on hour before a man with bright pink hair came up to me.

"That book looks way to science-y for you to be enjoying it so much." I looked over at him. He wasn't unattractive, with an admirable physique. I was, actually, admiring it through his navy blue T-shirt. "I'm Natsu, and you look like you could use a sandwich." I looked at him. Was this stranger asking me out? Wow, never had that happen before.

"Well Natsu, I'm Lucy, and that sandwich sounds wonderful." I smiled.

Natsu lead me through the park, and we waked for about 10 minutes, exchanging conversation. I learned that he was seventeen, and had a blue cat named Happy. When I asked about why the cat was blue, he pointed to my hair and asked why it was blonde. And then did the same for his hair. I smiled. Natsu seemed funny.

When we reached the sandwich place, he ordered for us, and I found a table. As I sat down, I thought about how great my day had been. I got a job, had a good book to read, and this cute guy was buying me lunch. Seems like for the first time in a while, lady luck was on my side. Suddenly, Natsu appeared, yanking me out of my daydream. "So, Lucy, you live here?"

"Yeah, I moved in last month," I lied.

"Cool." Suddenly, Natsu's phone buzzed. "Oh crap, I gotta go." He scribbled down his number on the receipt, then said, "call me." As I watched him leave, I realized I didn't have a phone.

Once I was done my sandwich, I started walking back to my apartment. On my way back, I stopped at a thrift shop and bought some sheets and towels and things. I also stopped at a small used electronics store and got a cellphone. It was one of those cheap, disposable phones. It was good for 6 months, it said, with 150 minutes per month. I added Natsu's number to my phone's contacts as soon as I got the phone, because knowing myself, I'd probably lose the paper. That, and he seemed really nice.

Once I reached my apartment, I put down my stuff, ordered a pizza, and sat down to read my book. There was a technique, about making something look warped. I was trying to master it, with a glass of water balanced on top of a flashlight, when the doorbell rang. I jumped, and the water spilled all over me. "Coming!" I called out. I opened the door, paid the pizza delivery man, and went into my kitchen to eat. It wasn't until then that I realized how utterly alone I was.

* * *

**Welp, finished with this chapter. Sorry it took me forever to update! (-_-') **

**I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.**

**Reviews make my day! **

**I love you all.**

**Any ideas, let me know.**

**Lots of love, Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so when I originally published this story, it was rated M, because I thought I might need to rate it that for like, future content. (No lemons) And then I kept getting depressed about the number of views. And then I realized that unless you specifically add M to the search filter, you won't see it. I changed the rating to T. So for the first chapter, it took me about 3 weeks to get 50 views. The second chapter got 40 in one day. Wow. Also, REVIEWS NYAHHHH LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! （＾∇＾）**

**Also, sorry again about how crappy chapter 1 was... **

**I don't own, Mashima-san does. Yay Mashima-san! **

**-Elizabeth**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! _I open my eyes, and glare at my alarm clock. I purchased one since I have a job now. I slam my hand down on top of the clock, silencing it. I get up, and walk towards my bathroom. I shower and get dressed, all in about twenty minutes. By eight, I'm walking out the door. Yet another gorgeous day in the city. The mid-April heat wave was still going strong, so I was wearing shorts and an old T-shirt. On my way towards the Library, I stopped in a little cafe. I didn't have time to sit down and eat, since I wanted to be home by 5:30. I grabbed a bagel, then walked to the library.

I pushed open the doors and was greeted by a whoosh of air conditioning. I saw Caroline behind the counter. Her glasses were sliding down her nose as she stared at the book in her hand. I rang the bell on the counter and she jumped. "Hi Caroline, it's me, Lucy, I'm here for the job?"

"Oh, hi Lucy. Are you familiar with the Dewey Decimal System?"

"Yeah, I am actually. In seventh grade, my school's librarian was out sick for like, a month, and I volunteered after school to help re-shelve books. I needed the community service hours."

"Great. I had a name tag made for you, so put it on and this cart if books," she gestured behind her. "These need to be re-shelved."

"On it." I pinned the name tag to my T-shirt and wheeled the cart out from behind Caroline. There looked to be at least a hundred books on it, so it was quite heavy. I picked up the first book, and looked at the title. _Periodic ABC's. _It looked to be one of those educational picture books that would actually help children later in life. I walked over to the children's area and put it in it's place.

The next book was titled _101 Gluten-Free Recipes_. I walked over to the cook book section, shelved it, then picked up another book. I continued in this fashion until I had emptied the cart, which had sufficiently taken up two hours of my time. I wheeled the cart back over to Caroline, who was ready with another task.

"Okay, here's a list of all the things I need done. Four o' clock is story time, so take a break from the list and pick out a book to read to the kids who show up. It has to be a picture book, but that's about it." I smiled. _Periodic ABC's,_ here I come. I looked down at the list.

_1. Check the return bin by the door to see if any books need to be re-shelved. Do this frequently._

_2. In the office is a list of all overdue books. Please type up the notices and drop them off at the post office on your way to lunch. (Noon)_

_3. Remember, story time is 4pm. _

_4. Man the counter from 1-3 _

_5. Check on the computers to make sure there is nothing inappropriate on them_

_6. Make sure there's toilet paper in all the restroom stalls. (Knock on the men's room door first, only go in if there isn't anyone in there.)_

Well, better get started. I walked over to the entrance, and saw yet another cart filled with books. This one was smaller though, only about 70 books or so. As I was shelving, I came across another book on light and illusions. I picked it up, and walked back to the counter. I set it with my stuff, then walked back to the cart. After about an hour, I was done. I put the cart back to where it had been, and walked towards the office. I only had an hour until my lunch break, so I typed fast. I sealed each envelope, slapped on a stamp, and finished just as the clock struck noon. On my way out I smiled at Caroline and held up the bag of letters.

"Want me to grab you anything," I asked.

"No thanks," she replied. "But make sure to be back by one."

"Got it," I called, then walked out the door.

* * *

The sun was shining in Central Park as I ate my burger. I had gone to McDonalds, and now I was sitting under the same tree I was reading under the other day. I was looking around the park, taking in the beauty of it all, when suddenly I saw a huge sign on the side of a building. It looked like the ones you would see in Time Square, but instead of advertising some broadway show or movie, it was an ad for a traveling circus. I couldn't read the name, but it had this symbol that looked like a bird sitting on an arrow. I walked close enough to read the rest of the poster.

_Come see a show like no others! Be prepared to be astounded and amazed. FAIRY TAIL TRAVELING CIRCUS. Arriving July 7th!_

So it was some circus. It looked kind of cool, maybe worth checking out once it come to New York. I looked down at my watch and realized it was already one o; clock, so I sprinted back to my bag and burger, grabbed them, then ran to the library. I got there at 1:05, and once I saw Caroline, she didn't look too happy.

"Hi Lucy, where were you?"

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time and now I'm late on my first day sorry sorry sorry!"

"It's fine," she sighed. "Just watch the counter. You'll do the checkouts and answer any questions."

"Got it." I sat down behind the counter and pulled out my book on illusions. I was reading this really interesting part about how I might be able to make humanoid creatures appear. If I had a talented impressionist to make different voices, we could work as a team. I closed the book to fantasize for a little bit, but suddenly the bell rang. I looked up to see a small woman in her fifties, maybe sixties, holding a tall stack of books.

"I would like to borrow these books, would you mind checking them out for me?"

"Sure thing, can I just have your library card?" She handed it over, along with about 30 books. As I scanned each book with the scanner-gun thingy, I noticed she was checking out a lot of books on science.

"I'm Margaret, by the way. You must be the new employee. I'm usually here everyday, so I might be seeing a lot of you."

"I'm Lucy. These are a lot of books on a topic you don't look like you'd be very interested in."

"Oh, well, when I was younger I wanted to know how everything worked, so nowadays I like to read books like that to keep my mind fresh." I smiled at her. She reminded me of my mother.

"Well, here's your books. Have a wonderful day!" She walked out, and I picked up my book again. I went through another couple pages when the bell rang again. This time, a boy in jeans and a T-shirt was standing in front of the counter.

"Can you show me where the graphic novels are?" I smiled and walked around the counter. I lead him over to the comics and manga section. He rushed over and his eyes lit up. I remember when I was younger and I treated princess stories the same way. I headed back to the counter when I realized that it was already two o' clock. Wow, time was passing fast. I pulled out my book and got through about three chapters before someone else came up to the counter. It was a small, blue-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm just looking for a quiet place to read. Do you guys have chairs here somewhere?"

"Yeah, I think so." The girl didn't look like the kind of person to live in New York. "Are you a tourist?"

"No, I'm actually in one of the shows that's coming in a couple months. The entire cast is visiting town for a week so that we can get used to the area."

"That's pretty smart. What show?"

"Oh it's Fairy Tail, Traveling Circus."

"You're in the _circus?_" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I know I don't look it. I help out with the acts but I don't really have one of my own."

"Well that's really cool. When I come see you guys, I'll keep an eye out for you!"

"Oh, it'll be hard when we have people like the Titania and the Salamander preforming."

"Who?" I'd never heard of people with names like this.

"Erza Scarlet, she's really pretty, and scarily good with knives."

"Oh, I think I've heard of her!"

"The Salamander is this guy named Natsu Dragneel. He's a fire-eater, fire-breather, fire-juggler, just about anything with fire."

"Oh, I think I may have met him! Pink hair, stupid smile?" I recalled my date with that guy from the park.

"Yup, that's him."

"He took me to get sandwiches. Is he like, a playboy or something?"

"Nope," the girl said, giggling. "Gray probably dared him to do it. Natsu has absolutely no perception of girls. it's actually pretty funny."

"Wow, that's pretty funny. Anyway, I'm Lucy,"

"I'm Levy, nice meeting you."

"Enjoy your book!"

* * *

When I got off work at 5:30, I stopped by a restaurant and got some pasta and breadsticks for dinner. By the time I got home, it was just starting to get dark. As I ate my dinner, I practiced the techniques from my book. I finished it, and it had an address for a store that sold things for the illusions like a smoke machine, prisms, sun lamps, things like that. I figured I could go shopping tomorrow after work.

I realized my apartment was so quiet. It was unnatural. Once I noticed it, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I put on my jacket, grabbed my wallet, and stepped out of the apartment, locking the door as I went. I greeted the doorman as I left, and started walking. There was a CD store about three blocks from the Dakota, and I walked quickly. I was never really a fan of the dark. After about five minutes, I was there. I opened the door, hearing a jangle come from above the door.

I stepped in and was greeted by rows and rows of CDs. I walked over to the counter and asked if they had any CD players in addition to CDs. The very pierced girl led me to a shelf towards the side wall. It was lined with CD players of all shapes and sizes. I picked the cheapest on I could find, and walked over to the shelves of CDs. I randomly picked two from each genre. I shoved them all in a basket, then headed back to the counter.

After I bought all the CDs and stuff, I headed back to my apartment. As soon as I got back, I plugged the CD player into the wall and spread out all the CDs on the floor. I picked one at random and picked it up. I played track number seven, my lucky number.

_I'm wide awake, _

_Yeah I was in the dark_

_I as fallin' hard_

_With an open heart._

_I'm wide awake,_

_Yeah I was dreamin' for so long, woah._

I picked up another CD and played it.

_I remember when rock was young_

_Me and Suzie had so much fun._

_Holding hands and skimming stone_

_Had an old gold chevy and a place of my own._

I kept playing songs from different tracks, skipping and shuffling, and I don't think I've had that much fun since when I was nine and discovered there was a creek in my backyard.

* * *

**Okay, so obviously there are some songs in the chapter. **

**First song is Wide Awake, by Katy Perry. Second song is Crocodile Rock, by Elton John. **

**In this chapter, I realized, Lucy smiles A LOT. **

**Anyway, thanks again for how awesome y'all are! :D **

**Is it weird that I wrote this chapter while listening to songs about being popular? (Yes, I am indeed referring to Wicked.)**

**I'll try and have the next chapter out by next Wednesday, I've decided to try and post weekly. **

**My dogs say hi. They don't like FanFiction because I spend so much time writing and reading instead of petting them... But hey, life as a fangirl is harder than it looks. Am I right? Anyway, smiles!**

**-Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah, chapter 4! The NaLu is coming, I swear. Just, not yet. Unfortunately... The first couple chapters are always the hardest to write, ya know? I have all these great ideas for the middle and the end, but then there's this really annoying thing called a ****_beginning._**** So yeah. But my really shitty beginning is almost done! Yay! ^-^ ****Also, starting soon I'm going to have a lot less time in the mornings which is usually when I write, but I'll make time I swear. So yeah, that's the announcements for now. ****Just saying, I know when I'm reading a story or watching a show, there are certain parts in the show that I'm just like, please, don't make me watch/read this. If there are parts of the story that you guys find boring, like when she's at work or something, or if there are parts that you want to hear more of, like maybe have her go to the park more, or like, get a dog, then just let me know.**

**If you hate my story, tell me why.**

**You guys are lovely, you truly are! So sorry for the late update! **

**-Elizabeth**

* * *

Everyday, true to her word, Margaret shows up at the library. It's been 2 months, and everyday she's here. She's really quite nice, I've held many a conversation with her. She's very smart, and surprisingly observant. I don't think she realizes I'm only sixteen. Some of the comments she makes, or the way she looks at me, it's like she sees me as an adult. She has no idea how great that feels. My whole life, people have looked down on me. When my mother died, I was ten. I knew lots about the world. I knew the typical ten-year-old stuff, like how to multiply two-digit numbers and when and why Columbus discovered America. But I also knew other things. _  
_

I knew how babies were made, (spoiler alert, it's not the stork.) I knew exactly what time of evening fireflies came out. I knew how to light matches and how to make yourself seem happy even when you weren't. I knew that life sucks sometimes. Knowing all this, you can probably imagine how frustratingly condescending every single adult seemed after my mother's death; they'd say things like "We know you won't see your mommy for a while, but it's going to be okay." I honestly decided to stop answering the question, "Are you okay?"

I know I look like my mom, I always have. But after she was gone, it wasn't me that my dad saw. It was my mother. I think that's why he pushed me away. Even though I understood why didn't make it hurt any less. I tried just about everything to force him to see me. I was the star in my fifth-grade play, I won my middle-school spelling bee. But he didn't care. He was never there, not for anything. It was like he just quit being my dad.

Early June was always one of my favorite times of the year. The air screamed _It's almost summer!_ The weather was warm, but it wasn't scorching. So as I walked towards the library in a pink blouse and white capris, I twirled on the pavement, soaking in the sunshine. Honestly, I thought work was fun. It was still somewhat a foreign concept, considering my background. When I was younger, everything was done for me. Now, every time I do something for myself, I get this little rush of accomplishment.

Every morning, I wake up at 8. Never before, never after. I then looI into the mirror, realize that it isn't indeed death in the mirror, just little old me, and walk into the bathroom. After that, I get dressed. I usually have something like toast for breakfast, but once I decided to be a rebel and eat a hotdog instead. I know that my life isn't exactly exciting, but it's not like life always is.

This particular morning was sunny, with a slight breeze, but still warm enough to wear short sleeves. Since the library was always heavily air-conditioned, I grabbed a thin, yellow hoodie. As I walked, I realized the smells and noises of New York didn't bother me anymore. When I first arrived, all I noticed was cigarette smoke and car horns. Now I know that the air carries the scent if food and flowers, in addition to the smog.

I was about a block away from the library when I realized I had left my phone and my wallet at home. So, I turned back around, heading to my apartment. Once I reached it, I checked my phone to see that Caroline had called and left a voicemail. I played back the message.

_"Hey Lucy, it's Caroline. Just calling to remind you that the library is closed today! I remember last time it was you still showed up at work... Have a great day!"_

Well then. I guess I didn't have to go to the library. But what would I do? It's not like I know anyone here other than Margaret and Caroline. Then I had an idea. A most wonderful, self-indulgent idea. I could do something I hadn't done in a long time– I could go shopping.

* * *

I didn't really know where any malls were, but I seemed to remember hearing Caroline going to the Queen's Center. So I called a cab, shoved my phone and wallet into a purse, and walked down to the lobby.

By the time I reached Queen's Center, it was about ten a.m. I figured I didn't want to spend _too_ much money, but I'd already paid off my apartment in advance, my phone bill was always pretty low, and I get paid next week, so I figured I could splurge a little bit. I needed some new clothes anyway, I'm definitely bigger than I was when I was fourteen, the last time I went shopping.

I went from store to store, buying a pair of jeans here and a pair of shoes there. I got some skirts, some tank tops, some cardigans, some boots, some bras, things like that. I also bought another suitcase. My old suitcase that I ran away with was pretty beat up as it was, and if I ever needed to run away again, I'd never be able to fit it all back in.

Around three I decided to head back home, so I called a cab and got in. I was almost home when my phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the number, so I picked up tentatively. A somber voice started speaking. "_Is this the Lucy that works at the library?" _That was a pretty vague description, but I guess it was applicable to me.

"Yes, who's asking?"

_"I'm George Smith, the brother of Margaret Smith. She died yesterday, she was shot by a mugger. The hearing for her will is this Friday. I would like you to be there, you will be receiving some of my sister's items."_

"Of course. I am so sorry for your loss." I hung up, feeling empty. Margaret was like the mother I lost. Twice now it seems. I wished that I had known her for longer, but time is cruel.

* * *

On Friday, I was picked up by George in a sliver mini-van. We rode in silence to his house where the reading of the will was to take place. Once we go to his house, I noticed one thing. No one was talking. No one, not a single word. George called everyone to his study. It was rather large, ad only about ten people were there anyway. There were chairs set up, so I sat down in one. Once everyone was seated, George cleared his throat and started to read.

_I am very sorry to most of you in the room. I apologize, because knowing you all, you're sad. I hate making people sad. I might as well begin at the beginning. __George, you can have my house. That's about it, I'm afraid. I figured you and Melissa could use the extra space. Karen, you can have my car. _

It continued in this manner, addressing many people I didn't know. I was about to doze off until I heard my name.

_Lucy, for the short, two-months that I knew you, you were like the daughter I never had. And because of that, I feel the need to help you in some way. I leave for you a couple of things. The first of which, is my dog, Ploo. He's a very kind dog, and I think you two would get along well. I also leave for you my scooter. I got it when I was fifty, kind of as a joke, and I never really used it. The last thing I leave is for you, and the library. $25,000 . I figured you could keep half of it, then give the rest to the library, or something like that. I wish I had more to give you, but alas. _

And then the reading of the will was done. It was quiet again. Then George got up and lead me to the garage where a blue street scooter sat. I looked around the garage and saw a little dog too.

"Is that Ploo?"

"Yeah, it is. He's a Shiba Inu puppy, only about nine weeks old."

"She must have just gotten him then."

"Yeah, last week."

"Is that the scooter?"

"She didn't have a garage, so she had us keep it here. I think it still has a full tank of gas. Do you know your way home? If so, you can ride it home."

"Oh, I do, actually. I should probably get going, it's getting dark." And with that, I grabbed the sleeping Ploo, placed him in the front basket, put my newly acquired cash into my wallet, and started the scooter. It was, indeed, full on gas, so i would be able to ride it all the way home without having to worry.

I reached my house at about six. Ploo was still somehow sleeping, and so I lifted him gently from the basket. I grabbed some newspaper before heading inside. Once he was situated, I decided to practice my illusions. I was getting pretty good. I could make it look like there was two of me, and I could make this old doll I had grow and move. She was a little maid with pink hair, and when I was younger, I would pretend I was a princess so that she could be my maid.

As I practiced my illusions, I thought about my time here in New York. I met some pretty interesting people, like that Natsu guy who took me out for sandwiches and... _shit. _I'd had his number for two months. And I never called him back. _S. H. I. T. _I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts, finding his easily in the short list. I selected it, and pressed the little phone icon. I could hear the dial tone as I brought the phone up to my ears. I heard a crackle, then a familiar voice.

_"Hello? I don't recognize your number, who is this?"_

"Hi Natsu, it's me, Lucy? We had lunch about two months ago, you took me to a sandwich place after you saw me reading a book in Central Park? You said I was enjoying the book way too much because it was all science-y."

_"Oh yeah! I remember you! So what's up?"_

_"_Oh, nothing much."

"_You wouldn't, by any chance, be a circus performer, would you?"_

"Why?"

"_Well, the ring master, Makarov, says that we need more female performers. It's actually really fun." _I looked over towards my little doll.

"Well, I'm an illusionist, does that count?"

"_Sounds awesome! We're actually in New York right now, can I stop by?"_

"Feel free. I'm at my apartment in the Dakota."

_"YOU LIVE THERE? DAMN!"_

"Thanks, I guess?"

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes!"_

I hung up, then looked at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing my formal, black attire from the will reading. I quickly changed into a navy mini-skirt and a white and blue blouse. I woke up Ploo, grabbed the leash George had given me, then walked downstairs to wait for Natsu.

He arrived shortly after, smiling. He looked down at Ploo and laughed. "I hadn't taken you for a dog person."

"Yeah, well a friend of mine just died. She gave me her dog, his name's Ploo."

"He's cute. So, you said you were an illusionist?"

"Yeah, I can show you. Let's go to my apartment?" So we walked up the stairs. Once we reached the door, I opened it up and lead him to the couch. He say down and go gave him Ploo to hold.

I showed him what I could do, and when I doubled myself, he actually got up to make sure the other me wasn't real.

"We need to get you to Makarav." And that was how I joined the circus.

* * *

okay, so since I'm finishing this story up on my phone, (my laptop died) I can't get this AN in bold. Sorry this took so long, （；＿；）I got kinda lazy. BUT THE STORY IS FINALLY PICKING UPPPP YAYYYYYYYYY NO MORE BORING-ASS BEGINNINGS! So yeah. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm so sorry my updates suck… (-_-") I think after this chapter it's gonna start picking up, (hopefully) and I'm trying to post weekly but it's so hard when there are things like anime to be watched and homework to be done and stuff like that. I think I'll have the next one done soon too, because writing is better than sitting in my room and being depressed about failing tests because I didn't study. (I blame you, anime)**

**You are all very lovely. **

**-Elizabeth**

* * *

"So, you're Lucy," asks a woman with brilliant red hair. What was it about the circus that made people feel the need to have unnatural hair colors?

"Yeah, who are you?" She looks vaguely familiar, like I had seen her on the news or something.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, but most people call me the Titania. It means queen of the fairies or something, I don't really know." It's been about a week since Natsu had me meet the master. I still haven't shown off my abilities yet, and I'm starting to worry. Natsu seems to think I'm definitely getting in though, so here I am, in the main circus tent, getting acquainted with the rest of the circus.

"So what do you do anyway?" Asks someone.

"Good question," I say. "I know I don't look like much, and I still have a lot to learn, but for the past few months I've been playing around with light and illusions."

"Show us!" Someone calls out. I'd figured someone would ask that, so I'd brought the doll and some other stuff in my bag. I pulled it all out, and placed in on a table in the middle of the tent. I did my usual, making two of myself then making my doll grow into a girl. Then I did something I hadn't done before: I made the maid doll dance. It was really hard and it didn't last that long, but I did it. I could tell by the stunned silence that I had done well.

Suddenly, I heard a slow clapping coming from the tent flaps. I looked over to see the ring master, Makarov, standing in the entryway. I think I just passed my audition. He looks at me, as if he is seeing something else. He shakes his head, then looks me in the eyes. "Miss Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail, it will be an honor performing with you."

* * *

I wake up to a sunbeam striking my face, light hitting my eyes in a way that is uncomfortable. I slowly sit up, trying to remember why I was sleeping so late. I'm about to get out of bed when I see a flash of movement through the open door to by bedroom. I pause, instantly awake, my heartbeat quickening. I'd never had to face an intruder before. I got out of bed, and grabbed the heaviest thing I could find: a flower pot.

I padded softly out of my room, heading for the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard movement behind me. I swung the clock, connecting with a skull. A thick, pink-haired skull. A thick-skulled, pink-haired moron was now laying unconscious on my floor, sprawled out in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position.

Why the hell was Natsu in my house?

I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contacts. I gained about 40 yesterday, Makarov had everyone put their numbers in my phone. I selected the one labeled Titania, and tapped the call button. I walked back to my room as it rang, and on the fourth ring, Erza picked up.

"Lucy? What's up?" She sounded out of breath, as if she had sprinted to pick up the phone.

"Natsu's at my house, and he's kinda unconscious because I bashed him with an alarm clock."

Silence, then a cautious "What? Why did you hit him with an alarm clock?"

"He was in my house when I got up and I thought he was a burglar or something." I replied, sheepishly.

"Why was he at your house?" Good question.

"I don't know! I hit him with an alarm clock, he didn't really say anything. Can you please come do something about him, I'm not used to dealing with people, much less guys who are much larger than myself."

"Okay, I'll be right over… Where do you live?"

"The Dakota."

"Okay, I can be there in ten minutes." And then I heard a beep, and the line went dead. I sighed, put down my phone, then headed towards my bathroom. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard Erza banging on my door. I hurried out of my room, suspecting she would kick the door in if I kept her waiting.

I opened the door to see she had brought another person with her, a man I learned was named Gray Fullbuster. I let them in, and Gray took off his shirt.

"Do you normally take off your shirt when entering someone's home for the first time?" I asked, laughing slightly. I tried not to blush, I wasn't used to gauys taking off their shirts.

"What– Fuck, when did this happen?" Gray looked down at his now bare chest, and scowled. He located his shirt then put it back on.

"So where's Natsu?" Erza asked. I lead them to the kitchen where Natsu still lay. Gray looked at Natsu, then to me, then back to Natsu. Erza seemed amused as she dragged Natsu over to the sofa, where Plue (A/N sorry that all of last chapter I spelled it Ploo, do you guys know which is which?) had been resting. When Erza got within Plue's range of vision, he yapped until she came over and pet him. He quieted, and Erza seemed to like him.

We sat in relative silence, save for a few questions Gray asked, until Natsu woke up.

"Grah, Lucyyyyyyy don't hit me with the alarm clock noooooo!" We all turned to Natsu who was now sitting up on the couch. "Lucy, why'd you knock me out?"

"You were in my house! I thought you were a burglar or something!"

"Why were you at Lucy's house anyway?" Erza interjected.

"Oh, because I was gonna see if she wanted to get breakfast and meet Happy!"

"Who's Happy?" I asked.

"My cat!" He replied, smiling.

"You look like an idiot," Gray said, chuckling, referring to Natsu's goofy smile.

"Well you look like… uh… an even idiot-er idiot without your shirt!"

"Shut up moron!"

"Or what, squinty eyes?" Suddenly, they started wrestling. I looked at Erza, but she seemed unbothered by it, as if it happened every day. Maybe it did for all I know.

"Stop Fighting! If you break the stuff in here you're gonna have to replace it and some of this is one of a kind!" Natsu and Gray looked at each other, then back at me.

"You're weird, Luce," Natsu said. "Still wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure, can Erza and Gray come?" I wanted to get closer to the people at Fairy Tail, so I figured I might as well start somewhere. Plus, Erza seemed really nice. I could use some friends in the circus.

"Ick, fine." Natsu glared at Gray as we walked out the door.

* * *

We end up at a little cafe that I never would have noticed if I was walking past. It was set back from the street, and you would only see it if you knew it was there. About twenty minutes into breakfast, Erza remembered she had an appointment and left. Gray followed, after ten more minutes, claiming to be bored. That left Natsu and I alone.

"Listen," I said. "I'm really sorry about this morning, but you could have called me and none of that would have happened!"

"But," He started. "It was supposed to be a surprise..." He looked genuinely saddened that breakfast wasn't a surprise, and I almost felt bad. "Do you still wanna meet Happy?" Oh yeah, he had a cat. I had forgotten.

"Sure? But I need to bring Plue because I can't leave him alone for that long."

"Okay, feel free, Happy won't mind."

And so we walked back to my apartment, chatting about little things. I picked up Plue, then we headed back to Natsu's. I couldn't help but notice how happy of a person Natsu was. He radiated happiness, making it infectious.

We finally reached his apartment after about half an hour of walking. As he opened the door, I noticed it was trashed. He seemed kind of embarrassed about it too. A bright blush spread on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry it's such a mess. Look, why don't you stay here while I go find Happy?"

"Oh, sure," I said, taking a seat on an arm chair. I looked around the small room, taking it all in. There were dishes all over the kitchen, dirt clothes all over the floor, and there was takeout boxes on the coffee table. I smiled a little, if his house had been clean, it would have seemed unnatural. But all the crap everywhere kind of suited him in a way. It was scattered, like him. Suddenly, he emerged from his room, a triumphant smile splitting his face. He triumphantly held up a cat, who mewed at him to put it down.

"I found him!"

"So I see."

"Let's see if he likes Plue," Natsu says as he hands me the cat. I already have Plue sleeping in my lap, but he wakes up once I place Happy next to him. Plue yawns, then sniffs Happy, who in turn, is stretching, as if he was just woken from a nap. Happy jumps a little once he realizes that there is a dog next to him, but he settles down again. Plue has by now decided that Happy isn't all that interesting, and lays his head on top of Happy. _Right on top_. And then they are both asleep. On top of me.

"Natsu, I think they like each other," I whisper, slowly slipping them off my lap so I can get up. Natsu looks down at the animals then very quietly whispers something I almost don't catch. _Kawaii._

* * *

Around noon, we head back to where Fairy Tail is set up. Makarov said that I should start practicing with the other performers because he wants me to debut once the show opens in July. That gives me about a month to perfect my routine. A month can be a very long time, but it can also slip by in what seems to be a matter of hours. And my birthday is about a week before opening night, I'm almost seventeen!

My routine isn't that difficult nor is it long, because we don't know if the audience is going to like me or not. Depending on how popular I am will determine how my routine changes. Makarov and Natsu think I'm going to be a hit, but I'm not too sure.

We started work on my routine yester day, but we don't have much yet. So far, we have a smoke machine billowing out smoke for my entrance. I walk in, and say some gibberish that is supposed to sound like me calling upon a magical spirit. I have accumulated some more dolls to turn into images, like a stuffed cow and a mermaid barbie. But the mermaid barbie doesn't look very nice, and the image I get when I look at the cow is always kind of pervy.

Mirajane, the main publicist and one of the girls who helps out with all the acts, has decided to play music while I practice and it draws a crowd. Performers on break usually drop by and I can't tell if it's because of the slutty costume or if they actually enjoy the act. None the less, I feel like I finally have friends.

When I was younger, I didn't have any friends. I was too busy for them, my father would say. I had piano lessons three times a week, ballet on two days, tutoring once a week, and then my last day was always taken up by some social event Father would take me and my mother to. It was laughable, my childhood. I never got to do normal things like go to Disney World or hang out with friends after school. It was always, _"Focus harder on your studies Lucy!" _or "_Not now Lucy, I'm busy." _My father treated me like an award to show off to his work friends. He would have social gatherings where I would have to put on an extremely uncomfortable dress and play the piano for hours, or where I would have to talk about how privileged I was to have Jude Heartfelia as a father.

But here I am now, performing with a band of what my father would refer to as 'hooligans', making a living while working at a library. He would say a library was beneath me, that I should be working the Heartfelia Empire, or be getting married to some rich boy who would treat me like I'm nothing. My father understands none of this, he doesn't realize nor care that living like that isn't really living at all, my wings would be clipped.

But here with Fairy Tail, I feel like a bird. I feel like I'm learning to fly, I'm starting to feel as though I am finally free.

* * *

**So I'm working on a one-shot, idk when it's gonna be out. Yet another AU! It's gonna be called Blaze, so look for that. ****Also, can I just say that getting a review literally makes my heart explode with happiness? ****So I'm re-watching Fairy Tail, except this time I'm watching it dubbed, and on Funimation's website, they only have up to episode 72 free, the rest is what the call "Elite Membership" which sucks ass, because I aint paying for this! I'm broke as fuck! ****Anyway, sorry that so much of this chapter was dialogue. Myeh. You are all beautiful. **

**-Elizabeth**


End file.
